ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale(Walt Disney Film)/Trailer transcripts
Trailer Trailer 1 Asgore: #Many years #Long ago #Humans sealed us #Here below#Though confined #War had ceased #We began to #Find our peace Frisk: Hello? Is someone there? Disney Presents... Chara: You're more foolish than I thought. An adventure that will blow your mind... Toriel: Take my hand dear child... A new Movie/Musical based on a video game (Undertale Plays) Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Undyne: And the humans stand in our way any longer! Papyrus: Nyeheheheheheh! Napstablook: I'll miss you.... Mettaton..... Mettaton: Ohhh yesssss... Chara: #Where am I?#Did I die?#Looking up#I see the sky (Music Fades) UNDERTALE (Music Plays again) Sans: Sit down, let us tell you a story. Alphys: Well Frisk... here we are... Mettaton: (evil laughs) Flowey: (evil laughs as the music continues) Coming Soon... Trailer 2 Undertale Based On The Hit Video Game by Toby Fox Starring... Calum Hood as Frisk Michael Clifford as Chara Harry Irwin as Flowey Sierra Deaton as Toriel Luke Hemmings as Asgore Shawn Mendes as Asriel Liam Payne as Sans Ashton Irwin as Papyrus Mali-Koa Hood as Undyne Lauren Irwin as Alphys Harry Styles as Mettaton Jack Hemmings as Naptablook Ton Holland as Monster Kid Crystal Leigh as Muffet Niall Horan as Pacifist Aaliyah Mendes as Genocide Greetings from Cast Calum: G'day, I'm Calum Hood and I'm playing Frisk and I'm part of the chorus. Michael: Greetings everyone, I'm Michael Clifford and I'm playing Chara and I'm also part of the chorus. Harry: Howdy! I'm Harry Irwin and I'm playing Flowey the Flower and I'm part of the chorus. Sierra: Hey there, I'm Sierra Deaton and I'm playing Toriel also known as Goat Mom and I'm part of the chorus. Luke: Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings and I'm playing Asgore and I'm part of the chorus. Shawn: Hello, I'm Shawn Mendes and I'm playing Asriel and I'm part of the chorus. Liam: 'Sup, I'm Liam Payne and I'm playing Sans the Skeleton and I'm part of the chrous. Ashton: G'day everyone, I'm Ashton Irwin and I'm playing Papyrus and I'm part of the chorus. Mali: Hello there, I'm Mali-Koa Hood and I'm playing Undyne and yes I'm part of the chorus. Lauren: Greetings, I'm Lauren Irwin and I'm playing Alphys and I'm also part of the chorus. Harry: Hi, I'm Harry Styles and I'm playing Mettaton and I'm also part of the chorus. Jack: Hello, I'm Jack Hemmings and I'm playing Napstablook and I'm part of the chorus. Tom: Hi there, I'm Tom Holland and I'm playing Monster Kid and I'm part of the chorus. Crystal: Hell there, I'm Crystal Leigh and I'm playing Muffet and I'm part of the chorus. Niall: Hello, I'm Niall Horan and I'm playing the Pacifist Anomaly and I'm part of the chorus. Aaliyah: Hi, I'm Aaliyah Mendes and I'm playing the Genocide Anomaly and I'm part of the chorus. Directed by Chris Buck Based On Undertale by Toby Fox Lyrics by Lemon Light Productions, Echo Flower Productions, Man On The Internet, 5 Seconds of Summer and Shawn Mendes